


The Path to Pompeii

by Pastel_Aesthetic



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Aesthetic/pseuds/Pastel_Aesthetic
Summary: A Poem about how Forever doesn’t even exist. It’s inspired by the song “For Forever” from dear Evan Hansen





	The Path to Pompeii

Forever was so long ago   
It dug with twisted roots  
Forever lasts not but an instant  
Before it plants in you   
Forever is an ideal  
Forever is a flame  
Forever is a lie,  
Upon none but us to blame  
Forever is a monster  
Whom none of us can Tame  
Forever is a parasite  
That will build the new Pompeii  
Nothing lasts forever  
All must go away  
Count not your regrets,  
For when this planet dies,  
Along with all its pets,  
It’s ashes turn to dyes  
Blues and greens and reds   
Forever is a dream  
Which we are sure is real  
Forever is an empire  
Which will never kneel  
Forever is humanity’s one Achille’s Heel  
Forever will not die  
Forever is a maker  
Of birds whom cannot fly  
Forever is a notion  
For whose death we will not cry  
Forever is unkillable  
We know it will return  
And those who choose to doubt  
Will, too, choose to burn.  
Forever is a sacred route,  
From Heaven unto Hell  
For sometimes when things get too nice,  
Your heart begins to swell.  
Forever is a product, while bliss is the price.  
You inflate with happy, your limit is unknown  
But you’ll soon find there’s no more room,   
N’ your fate has then been sown.  
You’ll march your way into your tomb  
Til your skull has overflown  
Rather would you drown in light,  
Or live amongst those of bone?  
Dance with demons through the night,  
And trace a path that’s all your own?


End file.
